


Beautiful

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Day 6: Genderbending - Make-up, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou loves Tsukishima Kei, MTF Tsukishima Kei, Makeup, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo loves to watch Kei put her make-up on.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned how my fic endings are rushed and I apologise for that.  
> I just have so many fic ideas and wips I want to share that I do end up rushing the ending, especially since I never really know how to end them.  
> (for fellow krtsk writers who like the ideas of my fics but weren't happy with the ending feel free to write a fic inspired by it but please link/tag my original fic so I can read it too.)
> 
> I'm better at drabbles and established relationships where they're already together and are happy.
> 
> Though for the fic giveaway I'll discuss with the winner how they want the fic to progress and what type of ending they want so hopefully the ending won't be rushed as I'll have a better picture/a second opinion. (None of my fics are beta read so I really am just throwing my ideas out here)
> 
> With that being said I have a poll on my twitter about how I'm going to celebrate my 60 sub milestone. 
> 
> Do you want a **Fic giveaway** or an **Art raffle**?  
> [Vote in the poll Here.](https://twitter.com/LucyToyn/status/1296041360248709122?s=20)  
> If you don't have a twitter account send me your answer via CuriousCat (link in end note)

Kuroo loves watching Kei get ready. Loves to watch her brush her hair and decorate it with clips he bought her. See how her nose wrinkles adorably as she debates which outfit to wear but what he loves the most is watching her put on her makeup.

Not for the end product but the process of Kei putting on her makeup, whether it’s a light everyday look or a full on glam face.

He smiles at the memory of when Kei got her first makeup set and was still figuring out how to use them and how much to put on. They both laughed at the first couple of failed attempts, Kuroo always there to cheer her up when she got frustrated that she didn’t get the result she wanted and even sat down and followed a tutorial along side her. Remembers the time he came into the room and saw how she practically beamed when she finally got the hang of it, the delighted squeal and the little dance she made before clearing her throat and acting nonchalant. An act that didn’t last long when Kuroo wolf whistled, making his presence known, and Kei’s cheeks pinked. He got a blender sponge thrown at him for that.

So, no, it’s not the end product that he loves. It’s the way Kei lights up, happy, especially when she makes faces in the mirror when applying mascara or lining her waterline. Her concentration is adorable. She is beautiful when he sees that spark in her eyes. The same spark she has when she looks at him. He gets entranced when Kei applies lipstick or lip gloss, can you blame him? Her lips are already irresistibly soft and pink.

Kei smirks whenever she catches Kuroo doing so and gives him an air kiss through the mirror. Smirking with a wink when he flushes red.

There are days when Kei will put makeup on Kuroo to practice some looks when she doesn’t want to put it on herself. – He doesn’t mind. He even let Kei paint his nails when she received a bundle of nail polish from Yachi.

He actually loves the tender way Kei holds his face when she applies the foundation on him, that he gets to see the happy sparkle in her eyes up close and the smile that curves her lips when she tries to suppress a laugh at Kuroo’s commentary. “Make my cheek bones sharp that they can cut through anything like butter!”

When it came to the lipstick application Kei asks Kuroo to pucker up his lips, he does so without hesitation. Except instead of swiping the lipstick on his lips Kei puts another coating on her own lips before kissing Kuroo.

The end result has them both with lipstick smeared across their faces and a trail running down Kuroo’s chest.  
But at least his eyes look fierce.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
